Nowhere to Turn
by Stargazer1364
Summary: A darker take on what could have been, Nowhere to Turn is the life-changing scene in the cafeteria between Edward and Bella. However, with less forces to hinder and new relationships to lead, how will their interaction play out? (Not monogamous, will include brief slash)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys, it's been so many years since I've done anything to my stories. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, I've lost my muse and it's been a struggle to get her back. Other news, I'M IN COLLEGE! I graduated high school in May, and I'm heading home for Thanksgiving. I don't know what to call this, because I just wrote this on the fly while watching my roommates get ready for the night. I hope you enjoy Dark!Edward and Bold!Bella.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Only the pairings are mine.

* * *

I was bored. I was so mind-numbingly bored that I'd actually go along with the next idea that came out of Emmett's mouth. Of course, three hundred years of mundane living can do that to you.

My siblings and I decided that, while Carlisle's lifestyle was _ideal_ for an optimist, it was simply too exhausting to keep control of our natures. I'm already damned to hell, and it can't get much worse than that. So we left, the image of a sobbing Esme and a stiff-jawed Carlisle burned within our crystal-clear memories forever.

Being changed so young, however, limited all of us. Who would want a "fresh-out-of-college" doctor or lawyer in their employment? Even with top marks guaranteeing us positions, it would only be a matter of time before we would have to leave.

That was almost a hundred years ago, back in the year 2110. Surprisingly, our situations only got worse from there.

Running a hand through my copper hair, I opened my mind to be barraged with thoughts of all ages. Rolling my eyes briefly at the new drama, I let my gaze sweep across the cafeteria apathetically. Abruptly, I halted at the inquisitive stare meeting me head-on.

Big, chocolate brown eyes gazed at me from across the cafeteria, unblinking. Dipping into her mind revealed nothing, surprisingly. My focus never wavered. If anything, it intensified as I struggled to get a sound from her vacant mind. My frustration grew as I ripped my eyes away from hers, to stare at the white concrete walls in distaste.

Had I turned back around, I would have seen the mocking smile grace her lips, her warm mocha eyes flashing mossy green before settling into brown once more.

 _It's as if she didn't think at all_ , I mused softly to myself.

My boyfriend, Jasper, raised a questioning eyebrow at me, feeling my fluctuating emotions shock his nerves. I shot him a quick smirk, loving how his burgundy eyes widened slightly in surprise. Even after 268 years of marriage, I can still break that cool facade of his.

"Edward, are you okay?" He asked quietly, his lips barely moving.

After a slow nod of assent, I let my eyes travel over to the mousy blonde girl once more. Hidden behind a curtain of straw yellow hair, the only noticable thing about her was her height. Even sitting she was towering over her peers, smiling awkwardly at the numerous people directing comments to her.

"Do you know him?" Jessica, the annoyingly mouthy white girl, asked brashly. The jealousy was obvious in her voice.

"He's such a freak," Mike muttered. Tyler voiced his agreement.

"He's still staring at you," Lauren sneered, her lip curling meanly.

"If Edward Cullen is staring at you, you must be able to turn him straight, then!" Eric said mockingly.

The girl's cheeks flushed with blood, visually appealing in the most obvious way.

Jasper's strong hand gripped my jaw, forcing me to face him. With his eyebrows furrowed, I could feel the heat of his anger burning through me. His lips crashed against mine loudly, drawing the attention of the new girl and her friends.

Their jeering reached my ears faintly as Jasper eventually slowed, placing unhurried kisses along my jaw and ending with a peck to my nose. He leaned back in his chair, satisfied with the dazed look in my eyes.

"You're so possessive, Jasper," Alice whispered, snuggling into Emmett's side. His arms were draped around both Rosalie and Alice, making an interesting picture.

Ignoring her, Jasper murmured, "Even though I don't mind sharing, you're mine."

"Agreed," I stated. The girl's glare pierced my back for the rest of the lunch period before the bell rang, dismissing us to class.

We walked slowly, savoring the time in between periods. I felt Alice's hand wrap around my arm tightly, snagging me before I entered Biology. Sparing her a quick glance, I mouthed, _Make it quick_.

"I see three, instead of two. Sadly, I'm just not sure who," Alice sings softly.

Her vagueness irked me, my irritation rising when I realized her vision was shrouded in shadows. _Only three outlines were visible, with flashes of gold and crimson appearing sporadically in the light. We were obviously locked in the throes of passion, God help me. A pair of flaming orange eyes lit the shadows, rolling backwards as a splatter of the girl's blood flew in the air._ Alice released her grip, bouncing away after a brief curious pause.

I walked into class, seeing the blonde girl sitting in my seat. Stalking towards her, I slammed my hand on the counter, my red eyes sparking.

"This is my seat!" I snarled. "Move!"

She only tilted her head calmly in reply. _Is she daft_? I could feel the rumblings of a growl in my chest, prepared to move her myself. That is, until the teacher came in.

"Mr. Cullen! Have a seat right now!" Mrs. Banner snapped. "I will not have you antagonizing the new student Isabelle!"

Glaring daggers, I slunk to the back of the room, feeling the curiosity of all the students. My books crashed to the countertop, leaving me aching to do that to the blonde's skull.

It was then I realized I couldn't smell her either. Intrigued, I inhaled deeply, every smell strengthened because of the heat. Surprise, surprise!

As if she could feel my gaze on her, the girl turned around briefly. Baring her teeth in a wicked grin, her eyes flickered yellow so quickly, had I been human I would have missed it. She spun back around, just in time for the teacher to not see.

It didn't matter though, because the gauntlet had been thrown.

 _Let the games begin_ , Isabelle, I darkly thought. _Let them begin._


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, I've gotten some positive reviews for this. I didn't mean for this to go past the first chapter; I just thought I should at least post some of Isabelle's thoughts as well. This won't be constant, so I'm sorry for that. If you do like it, review and tell me where you think this could go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Third-Person POV

The shadows lapped against the grimy brick walls of the alleyway, leaving little to be seen. The revolting combination of stale blood and urine permeated the air, gradually becoming more nauseating as time marched on.

Sound was the strongest sense, unfortunately. Subtle murmurs of the sultry sinners clashed with the squeaking of persistent rodents, fighting for a meal. The wind's gentle sigh sent trash clattering across the ground, eventually slowing to a stop as the breeze died down. Even the occasional ping of dropped needle could be heard, followed by the thud of a drugged body hitting the wall.

 _It was the perfect night to hunt, the perfect night to kill._

Resting a few stories up was a grand figure dressed in shades of gray and black. Her body was parallel to the wall, stretched out in mid-air. Long tendrils of gold hair were pleated into a simple braid, pinned to her head to stay out of the way. She smiled as her prey was spotted, leaving her gidddy with excitement.

Her eyes trailed his every movement, watching his hands constantly twitch to the concealed gun in his waistband. Persperation left his face glimmering in the occasional lamplight as he hustled to his corner. Even from where she reclined, the fresh blood splatter on his navy blue hoodie was visible. His rising fear made Isabelle assume he was new to this game of keep-away.

Unfortunately, that would cost him his life tonight.

Freefalling fifty feet, her body landed loudly; the thump echoed down the street, leaving the man to pause for a brief moment. Casting his gaze around, the cursory glance revealed nothing out of order. Shrugging, he sped up his pace out of paranoia, leaving the girl to curse quietly before breaking into a run.

She ran on all fours, ignoring the occasional sting of a cut on her bare hands and feet or the startled glance of a john with his whore. She couldn't let him get away. _The night's only just began._

He turned down another alley, this one with a wider opening than the one prior. As she rounded the corner, she used the opposite wall to propel herself forward. Isabelle only had that following second to stop before nearly ramming into the barrel of a revolver.

Falling into a crouch, she stared down the business end of the gun. The irony of the situation was most certainly not lost on her. Slowly a smirk widened her lips, scaring the man with the weapon. With a taunting drawl, she said, "Go ahead. Shoot me."

The following chuckle angered the man, making him disregard his worry and force the barrel in her mouth harshly. He heard the clatter of it against her teeth, and _swore_ he saw her green eyes morph into orange. Of course, this was moments before a metallic _crunch_ was heard.

He swallowed dryly, surprise painting his features. Where his gun once was, was nothing but a blunted end of iron tubing. A light _tink!_ could be heard as Isabelle spat the metal onto the cold ground.

"What are you?" he asked, as the man began to stumble backwards. His stomach was weighted with dread.

Gradually unfolding from her crouched position, she took the time to notice his slight build quivering. Isabelle wiped her palms on her jeans slowly, taking cautious steps around puddles and such. Her bare feet padded against the ground as she slunk forward.

Trapping him with her gaze, her fluorescent green eyes dimmed to brown as time progressed, lulling him into false security. His eyelashes fluttered over his hazel eyes as her weight pressed against his shorter frame. Isabelle's forehead gently touched his, feeling the warmth of his breath on her lips.

Then she quietly stated, "I'm your worst nightmare."

Her palm slapped over his mouth, quieting his screams as white whisps began to flee from his eyes. Appearing as steam, his soul rapidly parted from his crumbling form. Twisting around did little to help him. If anything, her enjoyment grew, so she forced herself to linger, letting the residual essence torment him before painfully being dragged out. Eventually, the man silenced, his writhing form nothing but a hollow corpse now with dead grey eyes.

Dropping the fleshy, Isabelle vaguely noticed the crunch as bones shattered post-mortem. Roughly she closed his eyelids, sealing the doorway to his absent soul. However, too much force was applied. This left squirts of eye jelly staining his clothes, making her job that much harder.

 _The work of a scolapiatti is never done_ , she thought ruefully.

Hefting him over her shoulder, Isabelle took to the air, leaving nothing behind but the broken butt of a gun. Being in the warehouse district allowed her easier access to the ocean, so within seconds she was hovering over the Seattle bay. Once there, she released the body, letting him sail nearly a hundred feet before hitting the water with a splash.

If she focused, Isabelle could see the outline of his dark physique slowly being submerged, as bottom feeders converged around his form. Had she stayed, her eyes would have been drawn to the last bubbles of oxygen leaving his body as he touched the bay's sandy floor.

Of course, as humans were long beneath her, she headed home, leaving behind the bright city lights for her small cottage in the Forks woods. After being cursed to live like this for centuries, Isabelle's tolerance of humanity has greatly depleted. Their simpering and whining only served to aggravate her, but the scolapiatti _did_ realize how they outnumbered her kind a billion to one.

So Isabelle waited. She blended in and played their games, living by _most_ of their rules. She relived her high school years over and over, yearning for the right time to strike.

The time may be sooner than she thought, however. After all, how many times in one's life can you stumble upon a coven of controlled red-eyed vampires, with gifts?

As she thought this, a ginger-haired teen took to the trees around her home, with his inquisitive mate at his side.

 _She's the one_ , Jasper thought. The responding influx of lust only affirmed his partner's mind. _Isabelle will be with us soon, love. I guarantee it._


End file.
